


All in Good Fun

by CrystalManner



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Gay Love Story, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Happy Ending, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic Revealed, No Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalManner/pseuds/CrystalManner
Summary: You couldn’t really blame Merlin for getting bored. Cleaning up after Arthur could be dreadfully boring, when Merlin wasn’t saving his life. And what is our young sorcerer to do when it’s just so easy to prank Arthur without the prince having a clue? Merlin didn’t think a few simple pranks would do too much damage. Arthur, with his pride and a long held secret on the line, would disagree.(Not set in any particular season, but Arthur is still a prince, and Gwen and Lancelot are living happily together.)





	All in Good Fun

**All in Good Fun**

Being the servant of the Crown Prince of Camelot lent itself to some awfully boring work. When Merlin wasn’t running around saving Arthur and all of Camelot’s hide, he was polishing Arthur’s armor and mucking his stables. The worst of all was the bloody meetings. Merlin would have preferred to muck out the stables, at least he could look out at the comings and goings of the square, instead of listening to old men debate taxes. Merlin was nodding off from his position against the wall, jerking awake when he felt a sharp elbow in his stomach. 

“Unf!” Merlin breathed out sharply, Arthur glaring over his shoulder at Merlin. Merlin winced and held his stomach, grimacing at the prince. “Sorry, sire,” he whispered, and Arthur rolled his eyes. The prince turned back around to the table, smiling to himself in amusement when Merlin couldn’t see. 

Merlin looked out the window over Arthur’s shoulder, the conversation having never stopped during their interaction. Merlin often wondered why Arthur brought him to these meetings. It’s not like he ever expected Merlin to remember anything and usually complained all the way back to his chambers. Needing something to occupy his mind with, Merlin stumbled upon a devious idea. One that Gaius would no doubt lecture him about if the physician ever found out. That just made the idea even more appealing. Merlin was getting good at using magic without Arthur noticing, and he knew exactly how to cure his boredom. A simple incantation could trip the prince up, a flick of his hand could unbuckle Arthur’s saddle. Merlin grinned wickedly behind his hand as he imagined all the possibilities. 

Merlin only lasted a few steps out of the meeting room before the temptation overtook him.

“Did you hear what Lord Aleric was saying back there?” Arthur asked when they were out of earshot, the prince and his servant walking side-by-side as they returned to his chambers. Merlin made a noncommittal noise, too busy eyeing the carpet under them to hear a word the prince was saying. “He’s always so arrogant, but I swear, the man doesn’t know basic math. Really, Merlin, _you’d_ do a better job,” Arthur continued, used to his servant’s lackluster responses. The prince’s words fell on deaf ears as Merlin slowed his steps. Checking to make sure they were alone, Merlin raised his hand. 

“** _Þu becymst,_ **” Merlin said under his breath, his eyes flashing gold. Nearly at the end, the carpet pulled itself out from under Arthur, causing the prince to tumble forward. Merlin lowered his hand quickly, the carpet stilling. 

“What the hell?” Arthur sputtered, pushing himself off of the floor. Merlin covered his mouth with his hand, unsuccessfully hiding his giggles at Arthur’s indignant expression. "Did you see that? The carpet tried to kill me!" Arthur exclaimed, rising to his feet. Merlin's giggles morphed into snorts when he saw the state Arthur was in. The tumble had left the prince's hair a mess, and best of all, his front was covered with dust and dirt from the hundreds of people who walked this hall. Merlin doubled over with laughter, leaving Arthur confused and a little pink in the cheeks. "Get a hold of yourself, Merlin. What is it?" Unable to breathe, Merlin points at a mirror.

"Look for yourself, sire," Merlin wheezed, still shaking with laughter. Arthur whipped around and stomped over to the tall mirror, his jaw-dropping as he took in the state of himself. His clothes were coated in dirt and who knows what else, and some had even managed to get on his nose. Arthur turned and glowered at his manservant, his cheeks growing redder and his ears doing the same.

"Did you do this?" Arthur growled, and Merlin shook his head, starting to stand.

"I didn't," Merlin said, wiping the tears from his face. He was still lightly chuckling, and that infuriated Arthur. (And made him feel awfully self-conscious, but he'd never admit that to Merlin.) Arthur kicked the carpet back in place, then stalked over and gripped Merlin by the ear. 

"Then I'll go easy on you, Merlin. All you'll have to do is polish my armor," he said with a deceptive smile. Merlin winced as the prince dragged him along. That seemed too simple for one of Arthur's punishments. "You just have to polish every single piece until I can see my reflection from every angle." And there was the kicker. 

“Not sure you want that, my lord,” Merlin said snarkily, crying out when Arthur gripped his ear tighter.

“You don’t want to make me even madder, Merlin,” Arthur warned lowly, leaning down to Merlin’s ear, his voice rumbling. Merlin shivered, his cheeks feeling warm. There was the problem Merlin had overlooked in his plans. He was head over heels for the prince, the object of his destiny, and the biggest prat in the land. Merlin stumbled when he was thrown unceremoniously into Arthur’s chambers, the door slamming behind them. “Now, get to it.” Arthur collected some new clothes, deciding to dress himself. He didn’t need any more embarrassing moments today. He ducked behind his screen, frowning down at his clothes. There was no way he was going to get these off without getting some dust on him, and he didn’t have time for a bath. Groaning, he pulled his shirt over his head.

Merlin’s blush only got worse when Arthur groaned, though it brought an impish smile to his lips. Merlin decided that getting to work was the best thing to avoid Arthur noticing and teasing him about it. He noisily gathered the armor and sat on the floor. Taking a rag, he started wiping it down, taking off most of the dirt and surface rust. While it was simple work, it was very time-consuming. Merlin hunched over the piece in his lap, his hair falling over his eyes as he focused on the motions. 

Arthur peaked out from the screen, his brows raised as he took in Merlin working meticulously. Maybe he really had done it and was feeling bad. Or, he didn’t want Arthur to get more angry with him. Both made Arthur’s heart hurt a bit, but he didn’t say anything. It was too late, and he couldn’t look wishy-washy to Merlin. What kind of example would that show? Arthur stripped off his trousers and was relieved to see that he wasn’t completely covered in dirt now. Arthur pulled on his new trousers, then remembered the dust on his nose. Arthur walked out from the screen, inspecting his face. Huffing, he saw that more dust had joined that on his nose, and now his face was covered with it. 

“Merlin, toss me a spare rag,” Arthur called, turning to face Merlin. Merlin looked up from his work, his back twinging a bit already. He inhaled sharply when he was suddenly met with Arthur’s bare chest. This wasn’t rare but still took Merlin by surprise. Swallowing and keeping his expression blank, Merlin absentmindedly grabbed a rag. He tossed it to Arthur, who was looking at him expectantly. 

Arthur shook his head as he caught it, wondering what took Merlin so long. The other man had been staring at him blankly for a couple of seconds before he moved to grab the rag. Arthur turned around, banishing a sneaky thought before he got caught up in it. He started to wipe his face with it, then frowned. Was his face getting cleaner? Arthur shifted to a different part of the cloth, then growled. He turned back around, a large streak of oily grime across one cheek. He held the rag out accusingly. “If this is you trying to be funny, Merlin, I’m afraid I’m not laughing.” Merlin swore, looking down at the pile he had gotten it from. It was the ones he used for oil and the initial wipe down of the armor.

“Sorry!” Merlin exclaimed, grabbing an actually clean cloth. “I didn’t mean to,” he promised, standing and stepping over to Arthur. He started wiping Arthur’s cheek, which just spread the grime further. Arthur was frozen for a moment, shocked that Merlin was wiping his face and that he was standing only a few inches from Arthur. Then he came back to his senses and tugged the rag out of Merlin’s hand.

“Stop it, you’re making it worse.” Arthur stared at Merlin, expecting him to step back. When he didn’t, Arthur raised a brow.

Merlin had been distracted by the dirt on Arthur’s cheek, finding it rather endearing. It added character to Arthur’s usually perfect appearance. Merlin lingered for much longer than necessary, then realized what he’d been doing. He swore under his breath, stepping back and taking the dirty rag from Arthur. “Sorry,” he repeated himself as his fingers brushed Arthur’s. He went back to his work, his large ears burning a bright red. Merlin cursed himself silently, starting to actually polish the piece in his hands. 

Arthur watched Merlin work for a few seconds, his cheeks warming again. Today was not going how Arthur expected, but he could shake this off. Merlin would never know, and Arthur would finish the day without dying of embarrassment. He turned back to the mirror and wiped his face with the clean rag. It came off easily enough, but it wasn’t quite clean. That was good enough. Arthur ran his fingers through his hair, trying to straighten it out. Then he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, finally presentable again. He glanced back at Merlin, finding the man back at work. Arthur allowed himself a small smile before he pulled his notes out from his dirty trousers. He sat in his chair, resting his feet on the table as he scanned the parchment. 

He lost himself in the ins and out of the kingdom’s business, his stomach growling pulling him from tax reports. He put the parchment down, glancing down at Merlin on the floor. He was still working, the pile of clean armor next to him showing he was nearly done. Arthur could see how tense Merlin was from sitting in that one position for what must have been hours now. Arthur’s own back twinged in sympathy as he placed his boots back on the ground. Arthur cleared his throat loudly, startling Merlin. Merlin glanced up, his eyes glazed over slightly and a bit of oil on his face. Arthur snorted. 

“That’s fine, Merlin. It looks good enough.” Merlin frowned, confused. He hadn’t finished polishing the inside of Arthur’s chest plate yet. Then he’d be done, and he wasn’t even sure if it was shiny as Arthur told him to make it. He opened his mouth, but Arthur raised his hand. “Don’t say anything, just go fetch me lunch,” Arthur paused a moment, “and something for yourself. I want to go over some of my notes with you.” 

Merlin was surprised but glad to have an excuse to stand up and move around. Merlin definitely heard his spine creak as he stood, stretching his arms over his head. His shirt lifted as he leaned back, his eyes closed. Arthur’s gaze jumped to the sliver of skin now exposed, swallowing dryly. When Merlin dropped his arms, Arthur quickly looked away. 

“Don’t dawdle,” Arthur remarked lowly, his voice rasping slightly. Merlin blinked but did as he was told. He left Arthur’s chambers and headed to the kitchens. Once he was gone, Arthur let out a long sigh. He rested his elbows on the table and cradled his head in his hands. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

  
  


It was a couple of days before Merlin got the chance to prank Arthur again. They were on a ride together, Arthur wanting to get away for the day. Uther was being extra unreasonable lately, and Arthur needed a break from his father. They had been out for about an hour already, and the summer sun left them thirsty. They stopped by a stream, letting the horses drink as they washed their faces in the cool mountain water.

“Heads up!” Merlin looked over to Arthur, then sputtered as Arthur splashed him in the face with the cold water. Merlin raked the water off his face, glaring at Arthur. “Hah! You look like an angry kitten,” Arthur said, chuckling at Merlin’s sour expression. Merlin tried to splash Arthur back, but the prince dodged out of the water’s path. “Too slow!” He teased, then stood. Ignoring Arthur, Merlin drank from the stream. He squeaked when he felt a shove from behind, and he flopped face-first into the stream. “You never learn,” Arthur tutted as Merlin pushed up and water shot out of his nose. Merlin huffed, and Arthur leaned back and laughed. “Here.” Arthur leaned down and pulled Merlin out of the water, setting him on his feet.

Merlin shivered, water pouring off his body. “You’ll regret that, Arthur,” Merlin promised, shoving Arthur. He snorted, unconvinced.

“Oh, will I now?” Arthur asked, cocking his head with a smirk. Merlin nodded solemnly, turning and sitting in a sunlit patch of grass. Merlin plotted his revenge in the warm sunlight, deciding it had been too long since Arthur got a taste of his own medicine. 

Arthur was oblivious to Merlin’s plotting, drinking his fill in the stream. Remembering how Merlin’s sopping wet hair clung to his face like a half-drowned rat brought a smile to Arthur’s lips, and warmed his chest. Arthur ignored that second bit, wiping his mouth. He sat back on the bank of the stream. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly and the clouds were puffy and white. He basked in the sunlight for a few moments, his blond hair glowing gold in the warm rays. He looked over his shoulder, ready to get moving again, but he couldn’t speak. 

The sun beaming down around him gave Merlin an ethereal glow, his freshly dried hair fluffy while a few wet curls clung to his skin. His still-damp clothes showed off his lithe body and toned arms. Arthur’s mouth went dry, and he cleared his throat. Merlin opened his eyes, and his blue eyes glittered in the light. Arthur looked away, finding it hard to speak around his heart in his throat. “Uh, we should keep going,” Arthur murmured, starting to stand. 

Merlin watched the prince stand, unable to look away. He’d been unable to keep from glancing at the prince as they sat in the sun. His chest was tight, growing even tighter when he watched Arthur’s Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Now Arthur was just being cruel, and Merlin really needed his revenge now. Merlin nodded and stood. He pulled his half-dried clothes away from his skin, missing the flash of disappointment in Arthur’s eyes. Merlin walked to his horse, waiting until Arthur was going to mount his to whisper the spell. “** _Onspannan spang._ **” The buckle on Arthur’s saddle loosened itself, and as Arthur sat on it, he flopped off his horse and into the stream below. Arthur sputtered more than Merlin had, and the other man hid his face in his horse’s neck to hide his elation. 

“What happened!?” Arthur exclaimed, red in the face and completely soaked. “I made sure it was fastened a moment ago!” Merlin shrugged, fighting his laughter. 

“Maybe you just missed it, my lord,” Merlin answered, mounting his horse easily. He looked down at Arthur, waiting with mock patience. Arthur huffed angrily, stepping out of the stream and righting the saddle. 

“I did not,” Arthur said, more to himself than Merlin. He was confused, knowing he had made sure the saddle was secure. More than that, Merlin had seen him fall for the second time that week, and he could easily see the laughter trying to push through Merlin’s tight lips. He muttered angrily to himself as he mounted his horse, the buckle staying put this time. His horse wasn’t happy Arthur was dripping with cold water, but Arthur was in no mood to wait to dry. 

Merlin noticed that Arthur’s mood had taken a drastic turn, and now was feeling guilty. “Arthur,” he called after a few minutes, the prince having time to cool his head and dry off a little.

“What?” Arthur snapped, internally wincing at his sharp tone.

“Race you to that tree?” Merlin challenged, and Arthur looked over his shoulder. Merlin had that wide, contagious smile on his face, and Arthur could already feel his lips twitching. 

“Sure,” Arthur turned the right way round and the two men galloped toward the large tree in the distance. Arthur pulled ahead, but Merlin was hot on his heels. The wind whipping through his hair and Merlin’s joyful cries were enough to lift Arthur’s mood right back up, and he willingly fell to the soft grass when they reached the tree.

“I won!” Merlin declared, sliding off his horse and sitting next to Arthur. Arthur looked up at Merlin, his hair splayed out on the grass.

“That’s a lie, and you know it.” Arthur grinned broadly, and Merlin felt his heart skip a beat. Arthur’s face was more relaxed than it had been in months. He patted the grass beside him, and Merlin laid down next to him with only a slight hesitation. The two men looked up at the sky, arms crossed behind their heads. They laid together in companionable silence, breaking it only to mention particularly interesting shapes in the clouds. When the sun started to dip below the treeline, Arthur knew they had to get back. He pulled his hands down and rolled onto his side. He looked down at Merlin, enjoying the expression of childlike wonder on his best friend’s face. “We need to do this more often,” Arthur said, his voice soft and low. Merlin looked up at him and nodded, glancing away and licking his lips. Arthur watched Merlin’s tongue wet his plush lips with rapt attention, though he would deny it if Merlin ever asked. But Merlin never questioned the too long looks or ‘accidental’ brushes of skin, and neither would Arthur. That’s just how their relationship was, and Arthur would never tell anyone how much that made his heart hurt.

* * *

  
  


Anytime Merlin got the chance, he would pull a small prank, just enough to alleviate his boredom and keep Arthur on his toes. Also, though Merlin would deny it, the embarrassed flush on Arthur’s face was addictive. Lancelot began to notice these small, embarrassing ‘coincidences,’ and that they only happened around Merlin. He found them amusing, but Arthur seemed to be nearing the brink. The man was obvious in his affections toward Merlin, but neither he nor Merlin seemed to think that. Lancelot sympathized with his prince, having made a fool of himself in front of Guinevere far too many times for his liking. This made Lancelot pull his friend to the side while Merlin was watching the knight’s training.

“I wouldn’t do that today,” Lancelot warned Merlin, hoping the young warlock would understand his meaning. The furrowed brows told Lance his answer before Merlin even opened his mouth.

“Do what?”

“Tease the prince. While he may not know of your abilities, though I don’t understand how at this point, I do. And I can see what you’re doing clear as day.” Lance gave Merlin a pointed look, and Merlin glanced away sheepishly. “The poor man is likely to snap if this keeps happening to him. So, either make your abilities known, or flirt with our prince in a different way.” With those words of wisdom, Lancelot returned to the field, leaving Merlin speechless and red in the face. Arthur frowned as Merlin fled the field, calling that he had some work he forgot about. 

“What did you say to him?” Arthur asked Lance, knowing the man had a habit of knowing things he shouldn’t.

“Something he needed to hear, for your benefit and his,” Lance said mysteriously, knowing it was going to drive Arthur crazy. Just because he didn’t want Merlin to mess with him anymore doesn't mean Lance couldn’t tease the prince. And perhaps, if Arthur’s newly pale face was any clue, the prince would gather his bravery and finally be honest with his manservant. 

* * *

Merlin was making Arthur’s bed when the two of them decided enough was enough. Merlin was searching for the words as he fluffed Arthur’s pillow, the prince in question staring out the window as he did the same. When Merlin poured Arthur another cup of water, they both started to speak.

“I need to tell you something,” they said at the same time, staring at each other in shock. 

“Uh, you first,” Arthur offered, and Merlin blanched. 

“Um, it’s not important, you go first,” Merlin started stepping back, but Arthur grabbed his wrist before he could go too far.

“Put the pitcher down,” Arthur said softly, and Merlin swallowed. He sat the pitcher down, Arthur’s gentle but unbreaking hold on his wrist remaining. “Sit down.” Arthur winced. “Please.” Merlin’s brows shot up into his hairline, but he sat down. Arthur released his grip, and Merlin could still feel the warmth of his fingers on his wrist. Arthur sat back, crossing his arms. “Merlin, you should go first. I’m always telling you to shut up, it’s only fair.” Merlin shifted nervously in his chair, picking at his shirt. 

“No, it’s not important, really,” Merlin said, pulling his gaze up from the hem of his shirt to Arthur’s face. The prince was unconvinced, but he dropped it. Merlin seemed as nervous as Arthur felt.

“Fine, but we’re coming back to it after I’m done.” If you haven’t run away by then, Arthur thought, but he pushed those thoughts away. “What I’m about to say may be a surprise, or you could already know,” he explained to Merlin. Thanks to Lancelot. What the knight had said was the reason Arthur had decided to take the shot and had nearly given the prince a heart attack. “After all these years we’ve been friends, you deserve to know this.” Arthur took a shuddering breath, and Merlin’s heart raced. “I…” Arthur swallowed and leaned forward, taking Merlin’s hand in his. Surprised, Merlin jumped, knocking his shoulder into the table behind him. Before he could think, the pitcher seemed to be balancing on its edge, the water frozen in the air. The two men were frozen themselves, Arthur staring as the gold in Merlin’s eyes faded back to blue. Merlin’s chest was heaving, and he was staring at Arthur like a frightened rabbit. Arthur didn’t let go of Merlin’s hand as he looked over at the acrobatic pitcher and its floating water droplets. As he looked at it, Merlin stood, sending the pitcher and his chair tumbling down to the ground.

“I can explain!” Merlin exclaimed, pulling his hand away and starting to step back. Arthur stared at him, his hand still where Merlin left it.

“Can you now?” Arthur said lightly, sounding far too calm for what he’d just seen. Merlin was shaking as Arthur stood. “Then explain.”

“I’m so sorry Arthur,” Merlin said, his voice cracking. Arthur cocked his head.

“Last time I checked, that was an apology, not an explanation.”

“I know magic’s banned and Uther will have my head, but I can’t help it. I was born with magic, and it’ll just happen without me meaning to sometimes,” Merlin stammered, taking another step back. “I’ve only used magic for good, for you! I mean, I’ve occasionally used it for chores, but I usually don’t. Gaius yells at me when I use it too recklessly.” Merlin sped up his words when Arthur took a larger step toward him. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, but it wasn’t safe. You’re Uther’s son, and not very many people know anyway. Just Gaius, Morgana, Gwen, Lance, and now...you.” Merlin and Arthur had made their way across the room, and now Merlin was pinned against the wall. Arthur’s expression was blank, but Merlin knew how Arthur’s jaw clenched when he got mad. They stared at each other, Merlin’s blood rushing in his ears. “Please say something,” Merlin begged, his voice cracking. Merlin watched as Arthur raised a hand, expecting Arthur to hit him or grab him and drag him off to the dungeons. But instead, it cupped Merlin’s jaw, Arthur staring at where his thumb was stroking Merlin’s cheek. Merlin's breath caught in his throat at the gesture, not sure what to think.

"I haven't been the kindest to you, have I, Merlin?" Arthur asked, sounding sad. Merlin blinked, expecting blind rage or fear. "That must be it. I must have scared you into thinking you can't trust me." Arthur finally looked Merlin in the eye, and Merlin was shocked to find Arthur looked devastated.

"I trust you…" Merlin breathed, relaxing slightly. He was still so confused. 

"Then why did you tell Lance before you told me?" Arthur asked in a whisper.

"To keep you safe," Merlin said, reaching out and laying his hand on Arthur's chest. "And I didn't mean for Lance to know either." Arthur bit his lip.

"Then what were you going to tell me earlier?" Merlin swallowed.

"I was going to tell you about my magic, then I chickened out." Arthur chuckled.

"It's not like I blame you," Arthur murmured. "A few years ago, I wouldn't have told me either. But you can trust me with this, Merlin. I promise." Merlin let out a small sob, shaking his head with a wide smile. "What?" Arthur whispered, a smile of his own forming.

"I've wanted to do this for so long, and now I'm doing it for the stupidest reason." 

"What do you mean? You being clumsy?" Merlin froze and Arthur raised a brow. "Oh? Then what's the 'stupidest reason'?" Merlin shook his head.

"You don't want to know."

"Try me." Merlin hesitated.

"I've been messing with you these past few weeks. You falling in the stream, on the floor, on the grounds. Even when your socks never matched in the morning." Merlin winced, watching Arthur's jaw drop.

"It was you?" Arthur couldn't believe this. "This whole time I thought I was just acting like a fool when you're around and it was you doing it! I thought I was-" Arthur cut himself off, stepping back. 

"You thought you were what?" Merlin asked with a smirk, and Arthur shook his head. "Aw c'mon, I've just told you I'm a sorcerer after pulling some stupid pranks and knocking over a pitcher, the least you can do is tell me why you thought those things were happening around me?" Merlin didn't want to get too excited, but Arthur had just been stroking his cheek and holding his hand. Arthur blushed that pretty pink.

"I thought I was just acting like a fool because I'm in love with you," Arthur sighed, rubbing his face. "There. That's what I was going to say earlier and why I hated those blasted pranks so much." Arthur kept his gaze firmly on the floor, even when Merlin's shoes started walking toward him. He felt Merlin lift his chin, finding the other man smiling instead of looking disgusted or awkward.

"I'm in love with you too, though you are a total clotpole sometimes." Merlin meant it, and Arthur burst into a wide grin.

"I still have absolutely no idea what that means," Arthur said, though he didn't care right now. Now, he was leaning in and pressing his lips to Merlin's. He held Merlin close, not wanting to ever let go. Merlin kissed back, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck and tilting his head. They kissed for what felt like years, warm, plush lips brushing equally lovely chapped ones. It was a soft kiss, full of passion but no battle of tongues. Just sweet kisses to remind them they really are in love. Eventually, all good things must come to an end, and our boys needed to breathe.

"Now what?" Merlin asked breathlessly. Arthur smirked and turned them around, pushing Merlin to sit on the bed. "Woah, moving a bit too fast there, tiger," Merlin exclaimed, amused and confused. He was even more confused when Arthur reached for a pillow and whacked him in the face with it hard enough to knock Merlin on his back. "What was that for?" He whined, looking up at Arthur.

"That was for being a massive prat and messing with me," Arthur explained, throwing the pillow to the floor and kneeling over Merlin. "And this is for being a lovable prat." Arthur leaned down and pressed his lips to Merlin's again. Merlin chuckled against his prince's lips, wrapping his arms around his neck. When Arthur pulled back, Merlin grinned up at him.

"It was all in good fun!" He promised, and Arthur silenced him with a groan and a hard kiss.

  
  



End file.
